


Man I Think I Love Him

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Humor, M/M, Music, Nicknames, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: Music drabble to Man I Think I Love Her by Stereo Skylinewstony has translated this story into Chinese. Links will be in the end notes.





	

"Tony! Do you always have to listen to such loud music?" Steve practically screams over the ACDC song currently drowning the lab in bass and drums. 

"I like to think it’s the perfect amount of loudness for people who are not living fossils, Capsicle," Tony retorts as he turns his attention to his boyfriend.

"Tony, normal people would call that volume too loud," Steve responds in a tone of voice that states he is not having this argument again. 

"You sir, are a lying liar who lies, but that's okay I still love you anyways!" 

Steve's only response to that is a fond sigh and quick kiss to Tony's already waiting lips. 

 

"Tony, really? We are at a debriefing, and you are on your phone!" 

"Hey, this is boring! Also, don't get upset at me. It's not my fault you can't play games on your phone too! I tried to give you a new Starkphone, but no you just had to go with a Blackberry! So it's all your own fault, sweet American pie," Tony says in reply. 

"That's not the point at all, Tony! You need to be paying attention," Steve is almost beyond exasperated at this point and on his way to frustrated. 

"Like I said, this is boring! We were all there, so I don't see the point of talking about it. Look, how about you finish here, and I'll go do something actually productive. Like fix my suit! And hey look, that's going to be fun too!" Tony now seems to be channeling some of his lover's frustration too. 

"Tony..." Steve starts to say. 

"If you finish in time I may even still be awake and naked. Look see, incentives are fun too!" Tony plants a kiss onto his clearly flustered love's lips before he heads out of the room.

 

"Tony, come on! It’s a documentary on bald eagles! It will be great to watch," Steve tries to convince him. 

"How about no. There is a plethora of other things more enjoyable to watch than that, including watching paint dry," Tony shoots him down. 

"Well, how about this," Steve snatches up the remote from the couch and holds it out of Tony's reach. "You can't watch TV without this."  
Tony just chuckles fondly. 

"Steve, babe, you forget it's my TV. That I installed myself. JARVIS, turn on the newest Star Trek movie please. No changing allowed!" 

"Very well, sir." 

"C'mon Tony, that's cheating!" Steve pouts as he settles into the couch, very aware he's lost this round. 

"And stealing the remote wasn't? Don't worry, blue eyes. I promise this will be a lot more fun to watch than the mating habits of bald eagles," Tony cuddles right up next to his lover.

"Hey wait! That means you have watched the documentary!" 

"Shh babe, the movie is starting," Tony quiets his petulant lover with a fond smile.

Yep, Tony really does love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way more dialogue heavy than I thought. I've never actually written anything that was mostly dialogue before, so I hope I did well and that you enjoyed it.
> 
> wstony Chinese translations:
> 
> [wstony Chinese translation link 1](http://together1874.lofter.com/post/1e99e14c_d9ba91d)  
> [wstony Chinese translation link 2](http://m.weibo.cn/6102799831/4060968965329184)
> 
> I finally managed to make the links clickable! It only took me a couple months... Thank you again to wstony for taking the time to translate my story.


End file.
